


Stormy's Small Adventure

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Lee!Roman, Multi, Other, ler!patton, ler!stormy, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Roman has a pet Hamster named Stormy! He's a black hamster, with a cute light nose and lots of affection to give! One day, Stormy wants to explore his human owner! And he'll do all he can to learn more about Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Roman's pet hamster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Stormy's Small Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a friend of mine, who owns a stubborn, mischievous hamster! I actually read it out loud to them, and made them frickin' DIE. So, I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Roman was currently reading a fantasy novel and using his imagination to bring it to life. He had started out with a map of the locations, and was currently adding the specific medieval towns, jobs and characters running the jobs. Each character was very important to a hero's journey. Each job benefited the hero in one way or another. That's what he liked about the novel. 

Now he was working on the main character's house. He was working on a farm with the character's horses, when an abrupt banging sound could be heard. Roman paused his imagining, and turned his head towards the sound. There, rolling its ball into the bookshelf over and over, was his hamster: Stormy! Roman had been looking after Stormy for a while now. Stormy was a small, male black hamster with a light pink snout, small circular ears and a lot of love to give. Roman loved having Stormy. He was very entertaining at times. Especially now! 

Right now, Stormy was rolling his ball into the bookshelf, in an attempt to get around the shelf. Roman placed his imagined creation into the novel page as a bookmark, and watched Stormy struggle in his little ball. In a couple seconds, Stormy managed to get around the bookshelf and started rolling around the room. He began bumping into little things as he rolled around, which really made Roman giggle. He rolled around a shirt on the floor, took a right and bonked right into the chair leg, and even managed to roll right into his full body mirror! Roman giggles got louder and louder at every little bump and bonk. It was so adorable and amusing, seeing Stormy do everything it can to get to Roman. 

After what felt like 20 minutes, Stormy finally bonked his ball into the leg of the bed. Roman just laughed and picked up the ball. 

"Hi Stormy! Did you want out of there now?" Roman asked. Roman placed the ball onto the bed, twisted the lid open and let Stormy crawl out of the opening. Without any hesitation, Stormy crawled out of the ball and right onto Roman. "Hi! Hello there!" Roman greeted in a high-pitched baby voice. 

Stormy squeaked happily in response and began crawling up Roman's costume. "Oh! You want up, I guess? Okay. Just be careful up there." Roman warned. Stormy crawled up Roman's chest and up to Roman's shoulders. Then, Stormy walked up to Roman's neck, and curled up to Roman's collarbone. Roman covered his mouth and used every inch of his energy to stop himself from squealing. After a few more nuzzles, Stormy felt comfy and winded down. 

Roman smiled and began giving Stormy little pets on his back. Stormy was a good hamster. He was tiny, adorable, yet could fill a room with entertaining laughter! Roman giggled to himself as he remembered why he named Stormy: Virgil was the inspiration! 

Roman had found the hamster during one of his little adventures. Not wanting the little hamster to become prey to owls and coyotes, Roman took the little guy home. 

When showing him off to Virgil, Virgil took some time to hold the little guy. "His body is as dark as my soul". Virgil proclaimed. 

Roman rolled his eyes. "Okay, emo-tional wreck." Roman replied. Looking at the hamster again, Roman realized something. "You know...it does remind me of you." Roman admitted. 

Virgil gave Roman a small smile. "If that's the case, you should name it Storm-cloud or something." Virgil suggested. 

Roman ended up actually taking his advice! So, Stormy the Hamster was adopted into the family. 

Roman was suddenly pulled away from his memories, by a fluffy, tiny nose against the underside of his jawline. Not expecting it, Roman squeaked. Stormy squeaked back in reply, and only continued nuzzling its nose against the side of Roman's neck. 

"Ohohokay, cohohome hehere buhuhuddy." Roman said, reaching his hand up to move the puny little pet. 

Stormy, who liked the spot and didn't want to be moved, crawled onto the white sleeve and climbed himself right back up onto the shoulder towards the collarbone. "Nohoho! Get bahack hehehere!" Roman reacted, letting a few giggles slip out of his mouth. 

Roman picked up the critter and tried cupping him within his hands. But, Stormy escaped and climbed up Roman's arm again! Roman was starting to grow slightly frustrated. What part of 'don't go there' does he not understand?! What was so interesting about his collarbone anyway? Roman didn't get it. 

This stubborn fighting went on for some time. At one point, Stormy even jumped up on its hind legs and rested its front paws on Roman's neck to reach his jawline. "Gehehet dohohohown frohohom thehehere! Thahahahat tihihihickles!" Roman reacted, attempting to stop himself from covering the spot, so he doesn't squish him. 

Soon though, Stormy discovered a spot on Roman that was much more interesting! As soon as Roman lifted his arm up, Stormy crawled down Roman's arm and onto the bed, before climbing himself onto Roman's soft belly. 

"Is that more comfortable?" Roman asked. Stormy squeaked in response and began running around on Roman's belly. Roman giggled at both Stormy's silly behaviour, and at the tickly feeling Stormy's paws were giving him. Then, to make matters worse (or better), Stormy had found an opening in his costume. Stormy happily burrowed himself into the small hole, and continued squeaking and running around on Roman's bare belly under the costume. 

"STOHohohormy! Gehehehet ohohout ohohof thehehehere!" Roman reacted. Stormy, being the stubborn little hamster he was, ignored Roman's protest and continued running around for a few more seconds. 

As he ran, Stormy stopped for a moment to look at something that had caught his eye. It was some kind of deep hole connected to his owner. Why was there a hole? How deep was it? Why did it smell like a mix of owner smell and fabric? 

Stormy decided to shove its nose inside the hole to figure out how low it went. 

"WAHAhahahait! Stohohohormyhy! Gehehet ohohout ohohohof thehehere!" Roman said through his giggles. 

Stormy didn't understand his owner's yells. He didn't understand why his owner's belly was bouncing. What he DID understand though, was how deep the hole was. Stormy decided to give it a little taste test. Maybe there's food in the hole? 

"EEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! NOhoho lihihihickihing!" Roman giggled. Stormy discovered something cool: the hole has a sniff-able floor! And he liked the smell! So, Stormy continued to sniff and lick the walls and bottom of the hole in curiousity. "Stohohohormyhy! Plehehehease stahahahap! Ihihihit tihihihihickles!" Roman begged. 

As the hamster nuzzled at the hole, Stormy began to wonder if he could dig into the hole. So, Stormy put its claws in the hole and began digging. 

"BAAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHEHET OHOHOHOFF!" Roman begged, before lightly pushing Stormy away from his belly button. But, Stormy wasn't having it. He wanted to keep exploring! So, Stormy crawled under Roman's shirt again and began digging his claws back into the belly button. 

"STOHOHOHORMYHYHY! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman yelled. Amidst his squirming, Roman managed to grab Stormy and move him aside again. But, Stormy only jumped right back onto Roman and continued digging into his belly button. No matter what Roman did, Stormy managed to find his way back to where he started! It was both adorable and frustrating all at once!

"NOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHELP! SOHOHOMEOHOHONE HEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!" Roman shouted desperately. 

Within a couple minutes, Roman's door opened, and a man in a light blue shirt appeared in the door frame. "Are you okay?" Patton asked. 

"STOHOHORMY IHIHIS TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHE!" Roman shouted towards him. 

Patton's eyes widened, as a few giggles in amusement left Patton's mouth. "Can't you move him?" Patton asked. 

"IHIHIHI TRIHIHIHIED! HEHEHEHE KEHEHEPT REHEHETUHUHURNING!" Roman yelled back. 

Patton smirked. "Maybe he likes that spot!" Patton suggested. 

"IHIHIHIT'S TOHOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHIHICKLYHYHY!" Roman reacted. 

Patton opened the door further and walked in. "Too tickly? Well, I don't think that's Stormy's problem, now is it?" Patton commented as he walked up to the side of Roman's bed. "I think that's a 'Roman' issue that should be explored more." Patton added. 

Roman gulped before spitting out as many protests as he could in a matter of 10 seconds. Unfortunately, just about all of the protests came out all giggly and mumbly! Patton cooed. "Awww...I made the strong, unbeatable Roman speechless and flustered!" Patton teased, booping Roman on the belly. "How cute!" Patton cooed further. 

"Pahahattohohon, plehehehease...Ihihihi'm wahahaharning yohohou- AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman shouted, bursting into hysterics. Patton began scratching a couple of his nails on Roman's belly, around where Stormy was digging. 

"Tiiickle tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle!" Patton teased. 

"PAHAHATTOHON! COHOHOHOME OHOHOHON! WHYHYHYHY?!" Roman asked loudly through his laughter. 

"Because you're so cute! Coochy-coochy-coochy-coo!" Patton replied, before pausing his tickling to boop Roman on the nose. 

Roman continued to giggle from Stormy's nuzzling. When his face became more and more red, Roman quickly looked away from Patton. He couldn't bare to look the innocent bean in the eyes while he was flustered like this. 

Patton tilted his head to the side, and allowed a small, crooked smile to morph on his lips. Patton began poking Roman's right side, to get the childish prince jumping. Roman instinctively began jolting and giggling in a higher pitch. 

Then, Patton's fingers began crawling up Roman's chest. "IIIII'm gonna getcha! IIIIIIIIII'm gonna-getcha! IIIIIIII'm goooonna getcha-getcha-getcha!" Patton teased. 

Roman's giggling intensified as Patton's fingers got closer, and closer and closer...

Now, Patton's fingers were standing on Roman's shoulders at this point. Then, Patton began crawling his fingers around Roman's neck. 

Now, Patton's fingers had wiggled themselves in the front and sides of Roman's neck. "Aaaaaa-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo! Aaa-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo!" Patton teased in baby talk. 

"EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman giggled, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his neck in. Though Roman's neck was now squishing them, Patton's fingers were still able to sneak a few tickly flutters onto Roman's neck. 

"Who's a tickwish pwince? You are! Who's an adowably tickwish pwince? You are!" Patton teased further in his infamous baby voice. 

"PLEHEHEHEHEASE! NUUUUHUHUHUHUHUHU!" Roman begged. 

"Nuu? Are you using UwU's to make me stop? Cause that's not gonna work..." Patton reacted. 

"NOHOHO IHIHIHIHI'M NAHAHAHAT!" Roman yelled back. 

"Uh, yes you are! You just said 'Nuu!' to me! Next, you're probably gonna be saying 'OwO!' 'UwU!' 'Tickle meeeee!' I deserve ALLLL de tickles!'" Patton reacted. "To that, I'd say: 'Yes you do, Roman! You deserve every ticklish touch you're being given!' You know why? Because you're an adowable widdle cinnamon roll! That's why!" Patton added. 

Roman was physically DYING from the endless compliments. It was too much! It was WAY too much! With the tickles making him physically melt from vulnerability, and the teases making him all bashful, everything added up had made him into a giggly, flustered mess. 

Finally, after another 5 minutes of teasing and tickling, Patton slowed his fingers and picked up Stormy. Stormy smelled Patton's hands, and jumped up on his hind legs to get up to a taller spot. Patton decided to place Stormy onto his own shoulder. Eager to get comfy, Stormy walked into the curve of Patton's collarbone and nuzzled himself inside. Patton smiled at the little critter. 

"Hohohow dohohohoes thahahat nahahat tihihihickle fohohor yohohou?" Roman asked, still giggly from his long tickle session. 

"Easy: I'm not ticklish on my neck." Patton replied. 

"Luhuhuhuhucky yohohou..." Roman reacted. 

"Where do you want me to place Stormy?" Patton asked. 

Roman waited for his giggles to subside more. "Cahan you place hihihim inside hihis cage please?" Roman asked. 

Patton nodded in reply and placed Stormy inside his cage before closing the lid. Stormy climbed onto the hamster wheel inside his home and began running on it. Patton decided to watch the little, dark hamster run for a while. It was really cute watching Stormy crawl around the cage. He looked so busy! Yet, he was a tiny pet that didn't have things to do, other than eat, sleep and run. He was really cute. 

...Maybe Patton should consider getting himself a hamster as well. Maybe Patton would be able to get the tickles that Roman got today...


End file.
